The Meeting
by Mey-Rin Phantomhive
Summary: What do the Decepticons have planned to take over this time? Can the Autobots stop them who knows? Also to solve the biggest mystery about Valkyrie's past and how all of this is tied together?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant or Transformers but my OC's I do.**

**Ok I know Prowl is a G1 character, but changed him a little so that he could be more up to date**

**Chapter 1**

Hiding in darkness above an old abandoned warehouse the moon was eclipsed the wind was howling through broken windows leaves rustled around on the damp ground, there they waited. Waiting for their victim, it came out of its hiding place like an animal hiding from danger but nothing could escape the dark clutches of these two. They spotted their pray trembling in a corner jumping down off the building and landed silently still being covered by shadows so their target did not suspect them creeping closer bearing white fangs. There screams of terror rippled the cold night, then silence took over again. Walking away they looked back on their masterpiece blood splattered over the walls matching the crimson moon that filled the starless black sky laughter echoed throughout the warehouse then died away into the cold crisp night.

Walking throughout the dark corridors of Kenspeckle Grouse's secret science center Skulduggery Pleasant emerged from the shadows in his arms was Valkyrie Cain. Walking into Kenspeckle's main office he looked up he knew what Skulduggery had come here for yet again Valkyrie had gotten injured in the line of work. Nodding to his assistant, she rushed out of the room getting up from his desk Kenspeckle pushed Skulduggery into his hospital wing to mend Valkyrie up. Valkyrie had a deep gash on her forehead trickling with her deep red blood quickly mending her head he made sure she was still ok. Tanith Low, Ghastly Bespoke and Fletcher Renn had just came strolling in through the doors they all had bruises and cuts on them they all sat in the waiting room. Clarabelle had come back to them with ice packs to put on their heads.

"I cannot believe it yet again you have put that girl's life in danger, I hope you are proud of yourself Skulduggery Pleasant" Kenspeckle growled at the detective, he was giving him a right good scowling.

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't my fault she went after Billy-Ray herself without backup" Skulduggery put his hands up in a defensive position like he was telling the truth. Valkyrie had woken up and was listening to these two arguing again this always made her smile, Skulduggery would get told off but he would never really listen but then again Kenspeckle didn't mind fixing her up. Coughing so that she could be noticed the two men looked at her.

"Hey I'm better" she laughed she was about to get up but Kenspeckle was at her side, he was making sure that she had regained full consciousness before getting up. Nodding his head she got up and walked into the waiting room to see her close friends Tanith, Ghastly and Fletcher sitting down with ice packs on their heads Clarabelle had just made tea passing the tea cups around to everyone they all drank silently.

"Had fun Val" Tanith laughed to her best friend sitting opposite her.

"Yea it was real good fun, you should try it sometime" Valkyrie said sarcastically. Everyone laughed at Val she was always getting injured luck was never on her side Fletcher was on her left he was sitting in the comfortable chair, she came then sat on his lap getting comfortable she cuddled up to his chest, he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Enjoying the piece and quite Skulduggery's phone went off he had the most annoying ringtone in the world, groaning at this everyone decided to move away.

"Hello Skulduggery Pleasant"

"_Skulduggery its Mr. Bliss" _

"What's going on is Guild giving you a hard time"

"_No he wants' you and Valkyrie to help on a case"_

"Well now he finally realizes he needs our help we will be over soon"

"_Thank you"_

"Oh Valkyrie we have a job to do" Skulduggery chimed to his young assistant, he walked out of the waiting room back down the dark corridors of the cinema towards the 1954 Bentley R-Type Continental.

"Coming" she shouted, about to get off Fletcher when she kissed him on the lips he smiled like a dope at her laughing as she met Skulduggery outside it was raining. Getting into the Bentley they were heading towards the Sanctuary Valkyrie had winded down the window on her side to let some fresh air in, the air was cold and crisp it whipped around her body it made her hair move out of place. Going through the old wax work museum Skulduggery found the switch the hidden door opened up a receptionist walked over to them she had a stack of files in her arms.

"Mr. Pleasant, Grand Mage is ready to see you now" this dark hair lady led them towards the main chamber cleavers were positioned there Thurid Guild sat in one of the chairs.

"You wanted to see us Grand Mage" Skulduggery said with a smile in his voice.

"Yes I did I don't know why, but there have been countless deaths of sorcerers around the Haggard area you and Miss Cain have to go investigate" Guild said with a little bit of bitterness in his tone.

"May we have the files of the people that are dead" Valkyrie asked trying not to snap at him.

"You may they are at the front desk right before you leave" Guild smiled then left the two detectives alone. Walking out of the main chamber Skulduggery and Valkyrie grabbed the files of the deceased. The drive to Gordon's was quiet both Skulduggery and Valkyrie didn't talk to one another. By now Ghastly, Tanith and Fletcher would be at Gordon's mansion walking into the dark hallway Tanith was curled up on the sofa, Ghastly was in the recline chair and Fletcher was on the floor. Valkyrie sat next to him, whilst Skulduggery got to work looking through the files after ordering pizza for them all. The pizza had arrived Valkyrie had got up to answer the door but Fletcher had bet her to it, Fletcher brought the pizza's in and Valkyrie paid the man

**China Sorrow's library**

China moved around her library elegantly, placing books into the correct places on the book shelves they came from, wearing a long black skirt that swept the floor her white blouse stood out from the rows of black and gray. People were silent in the corners reading, China seemed a little on edge something seemed to stir in her domain the shadows shifted in the corners shifting like mist. She could footsteps move she turned around to see all the people in the library move out of the front door in hasty movements everything went silent again. Walking slowly into the centre of the library after placing her books down it started to grow darker, the window crashed open something big flew in its red eyes blazed China could not tell what it was but this frightened her. She froze she was stuck to the spot unable to move, it came swooping down at her at fast speeds she felt a sharp pain serge through her arm, her blood started to drip from the wound it started to burn like acid. This strange creature did a U-turn the came back her, that's when a figure emerged out of the darkness its hood was up so that China could not see this person's face. Colliding with the beast, they vanished into the darkness China ran for cover, she could see the beast fly out of the looming darkness surrounding them the figure walked back out. The beast's hiss was high pitched it smashed all the windows in the room, this person pulled out a weapon it was a scythe like a cleavers but it was different. The beast came charging at this person it was dodging all of the attacks with one slice of the scythe the beast was dead, it disintegrated into the ground with a nasty smell that filled the air.

"It's safe to come out now" the voice was like velvet like a girl's voice she was standing by the place where the beast had got killed.

"I'm coming, what was that thing" China was speechless.

"It was something deadly, that cannot be dealt with normal sorcerers like you and Mr. Pleasant, Miss Sorrow's" the girls said looking up at the windows, her hand started to glow up black the broken glass shards on the floor moved back into place and mended back together it looked like new. This girl was very mysterious towards China she has never met anyone capable of hiding so many things about one's self usually all people would be dying to be by China's side, but not this young lady.

"I have another message off Mr. Bliss to give to Mr. Pleasant do you know where I may find him" the girl asked.

"Yes I know where Skulduggery is, he is at Valkyrie Chain's late uncles estate in Haggard" China replied, China walked into a room for a minute or two when she emerged from the shadows again she had a piece of paper she handed it to the girl. The darkness surrounded the girl than she completely disappeared into thin air the library became lighter.

**Autobot base Diego Garcia**

"Autobots we have had recent communication with Major Lennox, that Decepticons have been causing trouble in the Dublin we will be teaming up with a special team and will be working really closely with a Mr. Skulduggery Pleasant" Optimus said to his comrades.

"Are we all going" asked Ironhide gruffly.

"Seems that way, Ironhide" grumbled Ratchet.

"Prime you know that Galloway has been trying to get rid of us for ages" grumbled Ironhide.

"Yes I know Ironhide" huffed Optimus; he stood up and looked at his weapons specialist "I'm sorry I'm just having a hard time recharging that's all".

"It's all right Optimus, your stressed we understand" Sideswipe said reassuring the leader "We are going to kick Decepti-creep ass right Bee" Bumblebee looked up.

**Talking through the radio** "Yea we are for sure buddy" he finished saying and gave Sideswipe a high five.

"That's a really strange name" Arcee said all the mech's looked at her she blushed a little, then went back to being silent.

"Yea Arcee is right it is a weird name" Prowl laughed. Lennox and Epps walked into the room with Galloway close behind them.

"We now here is the man we wanted to talk to" grumbled Ironhide.

"Good you all here good" Galloway cheered walking up onto the platform "Your transportation is nearly ready, you will be going to Dublin soon" Galloway had finished talking to the Autobots and turned his attention to a monitor.

"You will land at the Air force base not far from the place you will meet the team you will be working with and try to locate what the Decepticons are planning to do in the UK" Epps Said to the Autobots The doors to hanger one opened up in walked Galloway's assistant

"Mr. Galloway sir the plane is ready" his assistant said to Galloway then walked back out of the door again.

"Well then time to say goodbye for a short while but you will be back later" Galloway sniggered.

"Can we shoot him now and get it over with" Ironhide said to Prowl, Optimus looked at him and shook his head.

"Easy Ironhide" Optimus ordered the Autobots got onto the plane in vehicle form, then they were taking off to go to Dublin to meet the team they would be working closely with it would be a 4 hour flight to get there, all the bots were doing their own things.

**Gordon Edgley house **

It was 3:30 in the morning Tanith, Ghastly, Fletcher and Valkyrie had fallen asleep they were all sleeping on the floor, Skulduggery was the only one awake, he was reading a book the Gordon had written about one of the great adventures Skulduggery had when Gordon was still alive. To Skulduggery's surprise the room had grown darker, with a cold eerie feeling to it getting his revolver out of his pocket. He was startled by a velvety voice that floated across the room.

"There is no need to get that out Mr. Pleasant" the same girl that had helped China out was in the same room as Skulduggery, he smiled at her.

"Who may you be my dear" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"My name is Violet Shade" she let her hood fall off her head so that her face could be seen, she looked a lot like Valkyrie; she could be her twin if they stood side by side Skulduggery thought she had light wavy black hair that fell onto her shoulders, her eyes were a light brown that shone in the dim light of the lamp.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Violet Shade, I'm Skuldug..." before he could finish what he was about to say, she cut him off by giving him a piece of paper.

"It's from Mr. Bliss and I already know who you are sir" she smiled at him this made him chuckle as he read the note.

"Ok, did Mr. Bliss ask you to deliver this to me" Skulduggery asked.

"He asked my high counselors to get someone they could trust very well to deliver this to you" she replied looking at the clock on the wall.

"Thank you, are you an Elemental or Adapt" Skulduggery questioned.

"I am what you would call a Reaper I train in the different fields of sorcery" she replied to his question.

"A Reaper you don't get that many of them around here" he laughed "So what is you rank",

"Yes only a few are chosen to become Reapers and I'm an Elite bodyguard of the high counsel" she was so formal when she talked to Skulduggery.

"Wow you are a high rank, anyway thank you for delivering this note to me you will be staying with us wont you" Skulduggery asked.

"I have to get back to my duties at my school" she replied.

"Oh but it said here that your elders have told Mr. Bliss that you will be accompanying Mr. on this mission" Skulduggery showed Violet the note she smiled at this.

"I would love to assist you on this mission" she chuckled lightly.

"Splendid, we have to wake this lot up and introduce you to them" Skulduggery got up from the chair he was sitting in with a wave of his hand water splashed all over them they all got up quickly.

"Skulduggery that's not nice" Tanith shouted at the skeleton detective. Valkyrie had dried off herself and Fletcher, Ghastly dried off Tanith after she had finished shouting. Violet just stood there and shaking her head sighing at the scene she had just witnessed, Valkyrie made her way over towards Violet and stood next to her. Tanith, Ghastly, Fletcher and Skulduggery turned their attention towards the two girls standing side by side; they were shocked to see the resemblance.

"Val are you sure you don't have a sister" asked Tanith.

"I'm sure, but it's weird she looks exactly like me" Valkyrie replied standing in front of Violet.


	2. Chapter 2

This is dedicated to ShoshonaTheRose for the amazing review Thanks very much.

Chapter 2

Violet had told the group about her being a Reaper, Ghastly and Tanith understood what she was saying. Fletcher and Valkyrie had blank expressions on their faces, so Skulduggery steped in and explained to them in more detail that Reapers were beeings that were trained as both an Adapt and a Elemental. She also told them that they hunted demons down and that she had killed one right before she came here and seeked help off China Sorrows. Violet took off her long black leather jacket to reveil that she was wearing a white long sleved blouse with a black corset top with black trousers and gothic shin high leather boots.

"Reapers are awesome" Fletcher laughed.

"You may say that now but if you were a Reaper you will have to make sure that you are ready to work hard constantly" Violet smiled.

"You will also have to make sure that you have a lot of respect for your elders" Tanith said.

"So what scars have you got" Fletcher asked Ghastly hit him over the head.

"I don't have that many scars" she replied as she lifted up her right arm sleve to revel a long white scar comming down her arm.

"Woo look at that how did you get it" Fletcher asked Ghastly just shock his head.

"This happened on my first time i was attcked by a demon right before i was trained as a Reaper" Violet said looking down at the floor. Skulduggery looked at his pocket watch, then looked at the wall clock Skulduggery's watch had stopped.

"We had better go we have a meeting to attend to" Skulduggery got his coat,hat and scalf. Everyone got their coats and jackets on. Ghastly got the van out of the gaurage then we all got in.

"So where are we going and who are we meeting" Fletcher asked.

"All things will come to people who are patiant" Shulduggery chuckled, Ghastly put his foot on the excelerater and we spead down the road to get to Haggard beach when we got there everything looked deserted. We waited until

"Autobots we are comming to our destination" Lennox said "Get ready to meet at our special team". The wind picked up a little bit, this made the plane rock from side to side Lennox was holding onto a handle to make sure that he dident throw up.

Loud speaker "We are pepearing for the decent into Dublin Air Force Base"

"Hear that guys we're here" Lennox laughed. The plane landed on the ground in Dublin air force base the Lennox got off the plane the Autobots followed.

"Ok Autobots we will be meeting the special team in a place called Haggard beach" Lennox said the Autobots reved there engins Optimus opened up his side door and Lennox jumped in. They made there way to the beach a white van was parked on the side of it, Lennox got out of Optimus and made his way onto the beach the Autobot transformed into the robot forms and followed Lennox onto the sand.

"What is this stuff its disgusting" grumbled Ironhide.

"Its called sand Ironhide" Lennox laughed.

"Well i say its disgusting" Ironhide grumbled again. The moon had just come from behind the clouds so that it could cast a glow over the surrounding area.

"I think our special team is here" Ratchet pointed to the white van, Lennox walked up to it and knocked on the door. Tanith opened it up and jumped out, Val came out Fletcher followed close behind her, Violet got out when Skulduggery got out and Ghastly locked up the van.

"You must be Major William Lennox of NEST team and these must be the Autobots" Skulduggery said shaking Skulduggery's hand, Lennox looked a little freaked when he saw Skulduggery's face.

"Your a skelington, how the hell are you alive" Lennox blurted he was white with fear, the moon went back behind the clouds and it went dark again.

"You need a little light Skulduggery" Violet asked.

"Yes that would be good" Violet walked up by Skulduggery and Lennox her hand set on fire Lennox jumped back, the fire she had in her hand split into little peices and scattered along everyone above there heads so that they can be seen.

"How did that happen" gasped Lennox.

"We had all better sit down on the rocks so that i can tell you what we are and how we can help you with your mission" Skulduggery led the way towards the rocks, the Autobots moved closer to us when we moved the flames followed.

"We are what you call sorcerers we are split into three groups Elementals, Adapts and Reapers" Skulduggery started Lennox just listened to what he had to say. "Elementals controle Fire, Water, Earth and Air. Adapts are fighting based and have swift movements and Reapers can do both they also train in casting dark spells and Necromancing" Valkyrie looked at Violet with wide eyes, she couldent belive that Violet did Necromancing.

"So what group do all of you belong to" Lennox asked Skulduggery.

"Myself, Ghastly and young Valkyrie are Elementals, Lovely Tanith here is an Adapt and Violet is a Reaper" When Skulduggery said all the names of his friends we gave a little wave. "Also Fletcher here is a Teleporter he can transport to different places in the world" Fletcher grinned.

"Amazing we never knew you guys exsisted" laughed Lennox.

"We have to make sure that dont show ourselves to others that are non magic but when we have been asked to work with a team that has alien robots then it cannot be helped to introduce the magic side in" Skulduggery chuckled.

A snarl escaped into the air, Violet stood up on the rocks listening to where it was comming from her eyes had turned a red colour out of nowhere black wolf looking type of creature jumped into the air at her. She pulled a pistol out of her boot and shot at the creature it fell to the floor infront of her then she shot it in face it melted into the ground. Another one tryed to jump her from behind she kicked it in the face she pulled another pistol from her other boot and killed it. Everyone looked at her as she placed the pistols back in her boots, she looked back at us and smiled.

"Sorry about guys" she laughed as her eyes turned back to the same shade of brown.

"Is that a demon that you was telling us about before Violet" Fletcher asked.

"Yea it is Fletcher" she replied.

"I like this kid" the black robot said we all looked up towards him, Lennox laughed at him.

"Oh they forgot to introduce themselves" Lennox said he stood up and walked over towards the Autobots.

"Hey Im Prowl" he was a black and white robot.

"Im Mirage" he was a red robot.

"Im Sideswipe" he was a silver robot.

**Talking through the radio **"Im Bumblebee" the yellow one said

"Im Arcee im the only girl on the team" she was a pink robot Valkyrie, Tanith and Violet looked at each other then looked at back at Arcee.

"So your the only girl in this team" Tanith asked.

"Yea pretty much" she laughed.

"Cool i bet you keep this lot in line" Valkyrie smiled.

"No i dont Im more of the quite type" she replied.

"Yes she is" a green robot jumped in "Im Ratchet, the cheif medical officer"

"Im Ironhide" he got his cannons out he was the black robot.

"Ironhide put them away, sorry about him he is the weapon specialist Im Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots" he was a big robot who was blue and red. Ironhide put his cannons away "You have told us about what you are, now it is time for us to tell you about ourselves. We are robotic organisims from the planet Cybertron, we are the team that fights to protect peoples freedom. There is another group of robots that want to take over this planet they are called the Decepticons we need to find out what they want from here in the UK" Optimus said.

"Autobots we need to get you somewhere you can all stop" Lennox said the sky was becoming lighter people would be comming down to the beach soon. Skulduggery's phone went off everyone laughed.

_"Skulduggery did you get my note and have you met the special team yet"asked Mr Bliss_

"Yes we have Mr Bliss we are with them now" Skulduggery replied.

_"Good there is a wearhouse that is not far from the sanctuary you can all go there Violet will know where to go"Mr Bliss said._

"Will do Mr Bliss goodbye" Skulduggery said.

"We have a place where we will all be going Violet you know where this wearhouse is dont you" Skulduggery said to Violet she nodded her head. Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly, Valkyrie, Fletcher and Violet got into the van. The Autobots transformed Optimus opened up his side door and Lennox jumped in we all drove off towards the wearhouse. When we got to the wearhouse Mr Bliss was waiting outside the doors, Mr Bliss opened up the wearhouse doors the Autobots made there way inside Lennox got out of Optimus so that he could transform. Tanith opened up the door to the van everyone jumped out, Violet was the last to get out of the van. The other Autobots transformed Bumblebee walked over to Valkyrie, she looked up towards him.

"Hi Bumblebee are you allright" Valkyrie asked.

**Talking through the radio **"Yea Im ok, just a little bored" he replied he sat down on the floor he placed his hand down on the floor Valkyrie climbed onto his hand he moved it up so that they could both talk better.

"It looks like them two are going to be good friends" Prowl said to Ironhide they both looked at Valkyrie and Bumblebee talking to one another.

"Skulduggery will these children be helping you on this mission" Optimus asked.

"Valkyrie and Fletcher have been helping me on cases, Violet is the new edition she will be working very closly with us" Skulduggery replied, the wearhouse was equipped with things the Autobots would need and things for Skulduggery, Tanith and Violet to use.

"I will be making sure that the three children will have a guardian to watch over them" Optimus said

"Bumblebee, Ironhide and the Twins you will be on guardian duty" Bumblebee, the Twins and Ironhide looked at Optimus. Bumblebee looked at Valkyrie and laughed. Ironhide grumbled and the Twins were just playing up.

"Optimus why have i got to do guardian duty" Ironhide grumbled.

"Because you will be well suited to look after Violet" Optimus said. Ironhide looked at Violet she was over by the weapons cupboaurd, he saw her change her ammo in her pistols. "I think you are right about me being well suited to be Violet's guardian" he chuckled.


End file.
